


I'll lend you a hand

by barsonaddict



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barsonaddict/pseuds/barsonaddict
Summary: Liv needs some help after an injury.





	I'll lend you a hand

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request by untapdtreasure: "I can wash your hair. I mean, I know it won't be easy with your arm. If you want, that is."

In the days since Olivia had slipped on ice and fallen, breaking her right wrist, she had become almost immune to the embarrassment of having to ask for help with some of the most simple of tasks. 

When it was something Noah could help with, it was perfect; her four year old was never happier than when he got to be mommy's big helper.

Cooking and cleaning weren't exactly child-friendly activities, so Lucy was helping there, and they were eating much more takeout than usual. Have you ever tried to take a hot heavy pan out of the oven with only one hand? Not easy. 

The most frustrating part of the whole ordeal is the personal grooming, however. Her cast can't get wet. Which is fine for showering or taking a bath, she just uses a garbage bag to keep the plaster dry. But trying to wash her hair with only one hand and a plastic stump was proving to be more trouble than she anticipated. 

"Liv?" She hears her boyfriend's voice coming through the closed door leading to her bedroom. "Is everything okay? You've been in there a really long time and I haven't heard the water turn on yet."

She sighs. "I'm trying to figure out how to do this," she answers, reaching out to open the door. 

Rafael furrows his brow adorably. "How to shower? You've been doing fine for a long time now, mi amor," he jokes, leaning against the door frame. 

"You're hilarious. And it's sweet that you're pretending not to notice how horrible my hair has looked all week. I can't rinse it properly with one hand, so it's been all greasy. I'm tempted to just go get it cut so they'll wash it for me at the salon." Olivia turns to the mirror and pulls at the elastic holding the ponytail Lucy was so kind as to put in for her that morning. 

Rafael steps behind her, taking over and gently twisting the elastic around until it slides off and her hair tumbles down around her shoulders. He runs his fingers through it, massaging her scalp lightly before pressing a kiss to the back of her head. "I can wash your hair. I mean, I know it won't be easy with your arm. If you want, that is."

Olivia's eyes had slipped closed in utter bliss when Rafael's fingers caressed her head but now they snap open, finding his gaze in the mirror to gauge his sincerity. "Really? You don't mind? You're already doing so many extra things for me, Raf."

He shrugs. "It's nothing you wouldn't do for me. Besides- you love when I play with your hair."

She smiles. It's true- the most relaxing thing in the world is laying with him on the couch watching TV, sprawled across his chest while his fingers tangle in her locks. "Okay. But only if you promise to let me return the favour if you break your wrist some day."


End file.
